7 Days
by Dani Stark
Summary: For Kakasaku Week on Tumblr! A series os shorts stories with our favorite couple!
1. Day 1 - Danger and Rescue

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr!

(Please, forgive any mistakes, I'm not used to write in English!)

* * *

**Day 1- Danger and Rescue**

It was dark, and cold.

Then, a opened my eyes to an immensity of green. and green was warm, and beautiful, and good.

After a while, I felt something pinning me down on a cold but soft surface. But this something was familiar and cozy.

And, all of a sudden, I started to hear things. Somebody was calling me. An angel. Maybe. This angel had such a beautiful voice. It sounded so like home, that I felt pulled, directed to it, naturally.

I opened my eye, but everything was blurry. All I could see was my angel, the one that was calling my name.

I was so sure it was an angel! It had a pink halo, the most beautiful green eyes I've seen and the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"Kakashi-sensei", the angel said, so much worry in that voice, "Don't die!Please, stay with me"

_Sensei?_ It was odd. Why would an angel call me _sensei_? My slow, confused brain started to work, as the angel's voice continued to came in worried whispers:

"We're gonna take you out of this, sensei. I'm gonna take you home and you'll be ok."

The things started to make sense in my mind as my angel got more and more desperate.

"Please, sensei… please… don't leave me!"

The world focused again, and finally, I could see my angel.

"Sakura", I said. "I'm here… I will _never_ leave you."

* * *

So... this is it. Did you like it? Hate it? Please, tell me!

Kissu!


	2. Day 2 - Touch me not

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr.

(Please, forgive any mistakes, I'm not used to write in English!)

* * *

**Day 2 - Touch me not**

"Oh, crap!"

Kakashi woke up to the beautiful sound of his angered cherry blossom curse.

He closed his lazy eyes, trying to sleep again but…

"Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

He re-opened his eyes to look at his new alarm clock with calendar and…

"Oh, crap!", It was his time to say the sweet words.

Hatake Kakashi was a great ninja. One of the greatest. A legend. He was the one who had copied over a thousand jutsu, but none of these could help him with the nightmare that was…

…Sakura in _that time_ of the month.

He loved Sakura. He really did. But at his time of the month, the sweet little thing that was his girlfriend could turn into a raging volcano in the blink of an eye and the worst was: he didn't know how to deal with her.

All he could do was wait (in order to keep his face away from her fists) and be out of her way. And, just in case, keep some chocolate in his pockets. Truth was, he felt lost.

He was thinking about the best way to handle the situation when everything got tem times worse: from the bathroom, he could hear Sakura cry.

He quickly materialized next to her;

"Sakura, what's wrong?", his voice was full of worry.

"It's nothing! Go away!", was the answer he got.

She was crying with her hands covering her face, and he couldn't see if she was really ok. He touched her arm, slightly.

"Noo, Kakashi! Don't look at me! Don't touch me!"

Kakashi was really worried! And his patience had limits! Sakura wasn't going to cooperate, so he _needed_ to be the sensei again. He tried to use a serious but soft tone:

" Sakura, could you please tell me what the hell is wrong with you? I'm just trying to help, you know?"

She lowered her hands, just to show him a defeated look in her pretty face.

"Oh, It's awful! How can I go out like this?"

"Like what? There's nothing wrong with you." She was perfect, as always.

She motioned to the general area of her face. "Look at this!"

"I'm looking but I can't see the problem", he said, matter-of-factly.

"How can't you? It's _humongous_!"

And she used her index finger to point to a _microscopical_ pimple in her forehead. "I'm a monster", she cried.

Kakashi really didn't know what to do with , he did all he could, at the moment.

He hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"You may be a monster. But you're _my_ monster."

* * *

Your opinion will make me really happy!


	3. Day 3 - Vacation

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr.

(Please, forgive any mistakes; I'm not used to write in English!)

((This one is not very good, I think))

* * *

**Day 3 - Vacation**

After the war, the celebration and the recovery, the new Hokage decided that the brave ninja that fought until the last strength needed some rest.

Sakura, obviously, wanted to stay home and work.

She was fine, she didn't need any rest. And, she would be more helpful if she stayed, and worked at the hospital. Some people still needed care!

But Naruto, you know, thought differently.

And there she was, in a very comfortable room, in a very comfortable inn in a peaceful village in the Wave Country.

The place brought so many memories. Her first big adventure with Team 7, when she was so happy, so naïve. Coming back was good, bit being alone in a place like this made her feel strangely empty.

She decided to explore the place, and went out for a walk. It was a beautiful village, a river cut it in two parts joined by a bridge, and there was a dense forest surrounding it, making the place an isolated paradise.

She was crossing the bridge when she spotted someone familiar in the sea of unknown people. She couldn't be wrong. Only one man in the world could combine masked face, silver hair and orange porn, and look that good: Hatake Kakashi.

She ran towards him, pink hair waving in the wind, bright eyes and brighter smile. She was just so happy. So happy to find someone she knew. Someone she loved.

She didn't know how it had started, but it was there. A warm feeling, something more than friendship and admiration, moved inside of her every time she saw her former teacher. She wanted to find it out. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" She called him, but the man didn't answer. She called again and again, but didn't get any response. Defeated, she headed back to the inn.

It would have been amazing, to spend some time with him. To sort these strange feelings in her heart. And he was a really nice guy, if you could pass his aloof personality and ignore his obsession with porn. It would have been lovely to spend some time with him.

When she arrived at her inn, she was really surprised to find a tall, lean figure standing at the door, looking for her, waiting for her. It was really him. But, what was he doing there? She gave him a questioning look.

"I thought I heard someone calling me", he said," but when I looked back, I could only catch a scent. Only you can smell that good. I was very surprised to find you here." He gave her a monocular smile. "I didn't think Naruto would send us to the same place. But I'm glad he did."

Again, that monocular smile. But this time, it had an almost conspiratorial look in his eye. "I think we're in this together."

Sakura smiled. She needed to thank Naruto when she get back. She was going to have a great time.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Your opinion is very much appreciated.


	4. Day 4 - Public Dissaprovement

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr.

(Please, forgive any mistakes; I'm not used to write in English!)

* * *

**Day 4- ****Public dissaprovment**

"I'm such an idiot", she said. "A stupid masochist."

She didn't realize someone was following her. As she continued to curse herself, the one in her thoughts watched every step of hers.

"I'm such an idiot", he said. "A stupid masochist."

Why couldn't she like someone normal? Someone reachable? Her first love, her teammate, was an emo avenger with a superiority complex. She loved him for so many years, and when she finally thought she was free, she just had to go and fall in love again. _For her teacher._

He really thought he as free. He had spent so many years trying to avoid this. To display emotions, to feel these emotions, to fall in love. But then, how did this happen? How could he fall in love? _For his student._

They walked, thinking about how bad their situation was. If, by some miracle, their affections were returned, nobody would accept them. Kakashi knew how it was to be looked down. People would say bad things about him, about her. He didn't want this for the woman he loved.

Sakura thought about everything her sensei went through. Being a kid during war, watching his teammate die in his first jounin mission, losing his sensei… Now, he was a highly respected ninja, and she didn't want him to suffer, because of her. She didn't want this for the man she loved.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei!"

They both jumped when the Hokage-to-be called them. They were walking side-by-side, but were so immersed in their thoughts that missed it. They looked at the boy, so happy with his Hyuuga girlfriend, they envied him. Why couldn't they have the same happiness their friend had?

Shyly, they looked at each other.

And went separate ways.

They knew they couldn't be together.

Later, Naruto went to Kakashi's place. He needed to talk to his teacher about something very important. Something that was bothering him. A lot.

The jounin was surprised by his student question.

"Why are you afraid, sensei?"

"Why are you afraid, Sakura-chan?"

The blond made the question to his best friend. She was surprised he knew.

"Everybody knows how you feel about each other. What are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"But… people may say bad things… about us…about her…"

"And you're afraid of that?" The blond shouted. "Does it really matter that much for you?"

"We're _ninja_, Sakura-chan! We may die tomorrow. We can die _today_! Will you let someone you love go just because of what people may say? You are more than that, Sakura-chan."

Naruto's visit was everything he needed to open his eyes. He sighed… he was being so stupid. He loved her. That was enough.

He was going to talk to her tomorrow. Yeah.

Kakashi was, again, surprised by a visitor.

"S-sakura… What…hmmm"

He couldn't finish his question. Actually, he couldn't even remember what the question was, as he got caught in a kiss.

* * *

A little of Naruto's wisdom, ok?

Day 5 and 6 will be posted on Saturday.

Your opinion is very much appreciated.


	5. Day 5 - Exhaustion

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr.

(Please, forgive any mistakes; I'm not used to write in English!)

* * *

**5 – Exhaustion **

Kakashi was really, really tired.

He had a long, complicated tiring mission, and when he got back, after almost a month away, all he wanted was to sleep forever. But, he had promised Naruto he would train him in the Yellow Flash's technique, and the blond only let Kakashi go when he was mastering it.

Bruised, tired and in really need of a good night sleep, Kakashi headed back to his apartment. He was almost there, when he remembered something really vital: he didn't live there anymore.

Two days before going on this mission, he moved in with his fiancée. And they lived in the other side of the village.

Defeated, Kakashi walked home.

Maybe he was getting old. Maybe the mission was too long. Maybe Naruto was too strong for him. He didn't know. He didn't even want to. All he wanted was a some sleep, lulled by the sweet smell of his lover.

When he arrived at their house, Sakura was on the sofa, sleeping. She was curled up un a ball form, to his eye, the cutest thing he ever saw.

He took her in his arms and headed to the bedroom, to put her in bed.

"Kakashi…" she said, in a sleeping tone, " What about a shower, huh?"

"I missed you too", he responded.

Smiling, she jumped to the floor, "Come, let's take a bath."

And so they did.

She tended to his bruises, as the hot water relaxed his muscles. Washed the dirt in his hair, as the bubbles made them laugh. Then, they went to the bed, where Sakura, so expertly, gave her man a very sexy and arousing massage.

He looked at her, so beautiful under the moonlight, her eyes so full of love, and longing.

Suddenly, he wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

So sorry for the delay, guys.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	6. Day 6 - Heaven and Earth

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr.

(Please, forgive any mistakes; I'm not used to write in English!)

So sorry for the delay, guys.

* * *

**Day 6 – Heaven and Earth **

(Or "I think I didn't get it")

"_Kakashi, can we keep her?"_

The question came from Bisuke, and the copy-nin couldn't help but laugh at the ninken's question. "She's not a pet, Bisuke.", he answered.

"But can we keep her?"

He sighed. Sometimes it was very difficult to put sense in a dog's mind. But the awkward question made the jounin really, really happy.

It was her first time with the pack. And, for him, it was the time of the truth. If she could get along with the ninken, then they definitely had a chance. And by the looks of it, the dogs have _looooooved_ her.

They were palying tag. Nin-tag. And they were having fun. He could hear the excited barks of his ninken, accompanied by her happy laugh. He smiled.

Kakashi always pictured Sakura as a cat person. Of course, she had a nice relation with Pakkun, and the little contact she had with the other dog was just fine. But this was different. As his girlfriend, the pack would be a constant in their life, and he really wanted this to go right, because he really wanted her in his life. So, he was nervous. For her, for them, for everything. He couldn't even think of the possibility of the dogs not approving her. _Oh, no._

She was just so amazing. Beautiful, intelligent, trustful. He wasn't afraid to open up to her.

They were friends, and she was just so sweet. When they were together, it was like some kind of _heaven_ to him. He wanted a future with her, something that he never wanted before.

He wanted everything… _with her_.

He heard the noises of their approaching, and was shocked by what he saw. Sakura was _riding_ Bull. Bull, who let only Pakkun, and Pakkun only ride him. That was unexpected, and very, very interesting.

Sakura jumped to the floor, and, shocking Kakashi again, gave a peck on the bulldog's head.

"Wow,", she said, " I'm exhausted. Getting water, want some?" She asked him, who was still paralyzed by what he saw.

"No, thanks." He responded.

"Boss, Can we keep her?" This, time, Shiba was the one to ask. " We really liked her. _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?_" Eight set of puppy eyes looked at him, expectantly.

"Of course I'll keep her", was his answer. "Nothing on Earth would make me give up on her, anyway".

* * *

Crazy, I know.

I'd love to know your opinion about this!


	7. Day 7 - Future

I do not own Naruto.

This is for Kakasaku week on Tumblr.

(Please, forgive any mistakes; I'm not used to write in English!)

So sorry for the delay, guys.

* * *

**Day 7 – Future**

Three years after they got married, Minato arrived. He was a ball of fuzzy white hair and lazy green eyes, and Kakashi thought that he would die of pride, and love.

Sakura, of course, felt the same way.

They were just so happy. A family. Everything she wanted. Everything he thought he would never have.

* * *

With eight months old, Minato gave his first steps. Kakashi could not believe his eye when he saw it, his son had just done the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

And, sometime later he said his first words, which were, for Sakura's delight, "Shannarooo" and a little fist to the ground. She cried, hugged her kid and ran to her husband to tell him the news. Of course, the boy refused to repeat the show to his father, but the next day he said his second word (dog) and made Kakashi the proudest man in Konoha again.

At two, Minato as able to control his chakra to climb trees. They obviously didn't see that coming, but were happy and proud anyway. And to multiply the happiness and proud in Hatake family, Sakura was expecting another baby.

* * *

Hatake Keiko was a little ball of straight pink hair and wide black eyes, and they suspected that this one would look a lot like her mother.

It was confirmed, indeed, when at the age of two she started to hit her older brother everytime she didn't get enough attention from him. She also liked very much to hit the Hokage's calfs.

Her first word was "Pakkun", and an attempt to summon the pug, as Kakashi usually did.

These kids were just made to be ninja, Naruto had said.

* * *

They graduated at the Academy at the same year, Minato at 11 and Keiko at 9. They were placed under the Hokage's tutelage, because the other genin were to old (and under leveled) for them.

* * *

Keiko had her first (and only) boyfriend at 16. Kakashi would have killed the brat, if he wasn't Naruto's kid _and_ the next Hyuuga leader. He was also a great shinobi, a genius, _and his student_. Everything considered, he was okay with her choice.

* * *

Minato got his first students at the age of seventeen. Like father, like son, they say. And Minato _was_ a genius. He was going to be the eighth Hokage, after Konohamaru had his chance in the big Tower. And, he was a medic-nin. Sakura was really, really proud.

* * *

As the years went by, they got happier, and more and more complete. Their love always growing, as their family, and the village they swore to love and protect.

They couldn't ask for more.

* * *

A very sweet ending to this, I think.

Reviews are always loved!


End file.
